Language of Love
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: Sendoh moves in as Rukawa's neigbor! What surprises would he bring in the fox's life? * Oneshot tribute for the SenRu day*


Author's Note:

Hello minna-san!!!!! Ogenki desu ka? It's been a while since I made another fic, and I'm glad that this one's a SenRu. Hope you guys like it, but I warn ya. You should grip a Kleenex pack with you already. Well… that's what my sister did and she said " Good thing I brought the pack with me!!!" Hekhek…sounds exaggerating. Anyway, IRASHIAMASE!!!!

Disclaimer: Dr. T owns SD's beautiful, gorgeous, flawless boys. Just borrowing them. * Sigh* I wish it was mine, then I wouldn't have to write the disclaimer…^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE

A SenRu fanfiction

BY Hagaki Ozuno

                It was late afternoon when Rukawa Kaede decided to go home after an intense basketball practice. Well, it may seem unusual for him to do so, but his head hurt a lot these days, and that only meant one thing for the great Shohoku Ace. DISTURBANCE. DISASTER. DUMBASS. Those triple D Persons, things, or events would come into his life and may change it to a living hell. The more his head hurts means the sooner it comes, and now seems like the deadline to it since he felt his head was about to break.

                        As he was walking home, he reminisced the time when he first had this symptom. That was when he was still nine years old, and his Auntie from the states decided to visit him. Well, this Auntie thought that HE was a GIRL, and that made him so mad that a day after, his auntie decided to go home with a broken nose, obviously one of the "great revenge works" of the Young Kaede.

                All people knew another one. That's the day when the EVER DOAHO stepped in. No need to explain how Sakuragi Hanamichi ruined his peaceful life. ^^ In addition to that, Mitsui and his thugs came in, messed the court, and whacked him on the head. 

                There was a lot more Triple D's that came into his life afterwards, and because of the number, he couldn't remember the others very well. Oh well, who would like to remember anyway?

But then, he felt this headache was a little…different…

                As soon as he reached the front of his house, he noticed something fishy going on at the other side of the street. Big trucks loaded with cargo parked in front of the big new mansion just in front of their…mansion. ^^ Also, big boxes and some furniture are being unloaded into the house.

                The young Shohoku ace blinked twice and frowned. Another mover, huh? He just scratched the back of his head and yawned before pushing the doorbell of the gates to call his personal assistant to open it for him. But right before he could even push the button of his big mansion…

" Ah! Rukawa-kun!!!"

Rukawa Kaede, hearing his surname being called, halted on what he was about to do and lazily looked around at the person whom called him, wearing an unpleasant " WHAT NOW?" look at his face. But when his eyes laid on the owner of the voice, he just wanted to faint then and there, jump off a high 100 floor building and be buried 6 feet deep underground below sea level in the Arid Arab Deserts, guessing why that person was there.

So, that's the reason why his head ached so much this morning…

" Why the hell are you here?" He asked softly, cursing deep inside why that person was there.

" Konnichiwa, Rukawa-kun!!!!" Exclaimed Sendoh Akira with the widest smile ever.

Rukawa frowned once more as he slapped his own face lightly with his left hand in disappointment. The annoying, the--well--let's face the fact…BETTER player Sendoh Akira would be moving in as his neighbor…very CLOSE neighbor.  Expect the worse…but hey…wait a sec. IF he was his neighbor, he could practice with him everyday, and eventually he could surpass him when it comes to the level of technique and play.

                Anyway, continuing what he was about to do a while ago and completely ignoring the spiky-haired genius behind him, he pushed the button of the doorbell/intercom.

~ Yes. Rukawa residence. ~

" It's me." Rukawa answered softly, still the irritated tone in his voice.

~ Ah, Master Kaede. Please come in.~

                The huge silver gates opened automatically as soon as the intercom turned off. Rukawa stepped inside, tired, weary, and VERY irritated.

" Hey, wait!!!! Are you going to leave me along here? Wouldn't you even let me in your house?" Cried Akira, puppy-eyed and all.

" Eat dirt, sucker." Rukawa replied coldly.

" Aw, c'mon!!!! Just this once! Or else I'm gonna shout that in the practice game, I've beaten you and your team and that I'm a better--"

Rukawa turned around, red, orange, and even blue flames replaced his stone cold blue eyes. Sendoh was taken aback, then sweat dropped.

" Better what?" Sendoh shook his head quickly and shrugged as if he knew nothing. With a 'hn.' Rukawa turned around once more and headed towards his mansion, passing by the pathway in the middle of the vast, green lawn embedded with a huge bed of flowers in different kinds and colors. 

Sendoh watched Rukawa walk in the middle of the lawn, and the flowers served as some enhancement to his…_beauty._ Though it was only Rukawa's back that was facing him, he could say he's such a beauty. Why did he just notice it now? Why _just _now? It was such an obvious fact, but at first, he didn't mind. What he was after was the joy and excitement brought about by his plays. But now…

 " I'll…take that 'hn' as a yes…" Sendoh said silently to himself, snapping back into his thought with a smile. The smile turned out into a soft chuckle as he caught up with Rukawa.

" Master Kaede, welco--OH MY GOD!!! We've met again…_Master Akira_!!!" Rukawa's personal assistant donned in formal black attire exclaimed delightfully, ears clapping in happiness (ugh…not literally).

" Ah!!!! Yoshimi!!!" Sendoh cried out happily, snapping his fingers in unison with his eyes widening in shock, recognizing whom the person is.

" Hey, how the hell do you know each other?" Rukawa asked, abruptly halting the reunion party of the two.

" Well, you see, Yoshimitsu had been my personal assistant since I was born. Unfortunately, he left when I was 10 years old." Sendoh smiled afterwards as he swung an arm on Yoshimitsu's shoulder.

" Master Akira!!!! I've always seen you in magazines and I'm very happy to see you again in person!!!!!!" Sendoh's up-to-chest former personal assistant exclaimed, patting his back. " My goodness! I'm so--"

" Cut the crap, would you?" Rukawa butted in. " Yoshimitsu, elave loof neola".

Sendoh's burrows curved in curiosity. What was that? Just what did he said?

" But Master Kaede, just this once. Please let him in."

" Dass." Rukawa said before entering the mansion and closing the huge beige door behind him.

" What was that?" Sendoh asked curiously as soon as Rukawa went out of sight.

" Master Akira, you see…Master Kaede created his own language and I don't know the reason why. But my guess is that he created it for secret purposes."

" Izzat so? Hm..Wait a minute, what did he just said a while ago? El-ela--"

" Elave loof neola."

" Yeah. What does that mean?"

Yoshimitsu scratched the back of his nape, afraid to say what it meant. But taking another look at Sendoh, who had that I-want-to-hear stare in his eyes, he sighed. " Leave that fool alone."

Sendoh just sweat dropped. " And the other one?"

" Dass? Um…it's dumbass…"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later, they were inside the huge living room and Sendoh awed some of the family treasures displayed. Some were fabulous woodblock prints, others were ceramics painted with beautiful patterns and stuff. He sat onto the long, soft, cottony blue sofa and found himself nearly sinking, but good thing that he was also a rich person, and super soft sofas are normal for them.

                Rukawa sat on the opposite side where Sendoh was sitting and instantly folded his arms over his chest and allowed himself to sink onto the sofa. He shut his deep blue orbs lightly, and he looked as if he was about to sleep. Sendoh noticed it and decided to stay quiet, awing at the beauty before him.

" Here, have some drinks sir." Yoshimitsu, along with two maids behind him came, carrying a tray of a glass of lemonade and the other was carrying another tray with a glass of iced tea.

" Ah! You still remember my favorite, Yoshimi!!!" Sendoh exclaimed, eyeing the glass of cold lemon juice.

" Of course! Who wouldn't if that person asked for lemonade day and night as if it was water?" Sendoh chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his nape in embarrassment.

                Rukawa snapped into wake and messed his hair a bit, then silently took the glass of iced tea in front of it and drank some, then placed in back. He looked at Sendoh with the corner of his eye and grunted a bit.

" We'll leave the both of you now. We still have work to do." Yoshimitsu and the two maids bowed in unison, then left.

" Ja ne!!!!" Sendoh waved his hand like a little baby. 

" Hey."

                The Ryonan ace turned upon the call of the younger Shohoku ace and smiled, but his smile faded as he saw that Kaede Rukawa looked somewhat serious.

" Isn't it that Ryonan is far from here? " Sendoh nodded in response.

" Well, you see…we needed to move in another house because the place of my father's office changed--"

" I'm not asking that." Sendoh froze a bit in the sudden change of atmosphere. Cold…his voice sounded cold. 

" Answer this. Are you going to move to Shohoku?"

                Sendoh heaved a heavy sigh before grinning once more. " Baka ne, Rukawa-kun. It's nearly the end of the school year, so I wont."

                Rukawa raised brow before his features softened. He looked as if he was smiling or frowning, or something in between. 

" Oops, I need to go now. I'll see you sooner or later. Bye!" Sendoh rushed outside seeing his mother looking for him through the window. He patted Rukawa's shoulder before leaving completely, much like a sign of 'wait for the next time'.

" A-re? Master Akira's gone already? I even brought a lemon cake." Yoshimitsu said, entering the sala, bringing the lemon cake with him. Rukawa just stood and tagged his things along with him to his room.

                The next day was just like any ordinary day. As usual, Rukawa woke up late. But the difference is, he's not the only one in sight that's cramming to school. Sendoh was also cramming, because both were sleepyheads. ^^

" Yo, Rukawa." Mitsui slapped Rukawa's back as soon as he entered he gym.

" He's later than usual." Ryota added.

" Hn. That's why he's not a genius!!!! Geniuses come early!!!! Like me---"

 * Bag!!!!*

" Sakuragi!!! Go back to practicing!!!!' Akagi hollered.

" Itai!!!!"

________

" Sendoh!!! Where the hell is he??!!" Taoka shouted out, looking around the gym. " Hikoichi, do you know where Sendoh is?"

" Um sir, yesterday Sendoh-san moved into another house, and I think that house is far from here."

" Darn!!! SENDOH IS LA--"

" Present!!!!" Every Ryonan member turned around to see a very exhausted Sendoh on the floor of the gym door, right hand raised, and tongue stuck out in exhaustion. " I-I'm…h-here…"

* Sweatdrop*

____________________________________________________________________________________________

" Wanna hitch a ride home?" Mitsui said, pointing out to his car.

" No thanks. I have my bike." Rukawa replied, getting ready to take off. 

" Then d'you want us to walk ya home?" Ryota asked, winking at Ayako at his back. ( kinda like a signal sign)

" No thanks."

" Oh, just this once. Please?" Mitsui added.

" Why are you guys so persistent today?" There was an irritated tone in Rukawa's voice.

" Because * snicker snicker* we want to. That's what friends are for, right?" Ryota said.

" You see, Sashi-kun wants to see--mrph!!!!!" Mitsui quickly covered Kogure's mouth before he could even finish his sentence, and all that Mitsui could do to cover it up is to laugh and laugh nervously.

" Ah, that's nothing. Really nothing!!!!" Mitsui laughed more until he looked like a nut.

Rukawa shook his head as he was ready to flee away, but Mitsui and the others forced him to and he had no choice but to go along with them, his bike at the compartment of the three-pointer's car.

As soon as the car reached the Rukawa Mansion, they parked it in front of the gate and they hopped down the dark azure (almost black) car. Rukawa took out his bike at the compartment and mentally cursed for the *forced* ride home. Biking was a part of his daily exercise, and now, what happened? Duh-huh. Just forget about it.

" Ah! Here he comes!!!" Mitsui exclaimed, pointing an excited finger on the just-arrived Sendoh Akira at the other side of the street.

" Shohoku no minna!" The young Ryonan ace player waved back, flashing a happy grin. " Konnichiwa!!!"

Rukawa's mind was suddenly struck with a huge lightning of though. Masaka…how did hey now that *THAT* mutt was his neighbor? He didn't say anything, well, he doesn't anyway; nor did he act anything weird.  

Mou, darn these people. Always having the right personal info because of some fucking *unknown* sources. 

" Oi, Sendoh! Come here!!!" Ryota called out like he was the owner of the mansion at his back.

" Um…hai?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hehe..I didn't know you guys were neighbors!!!!" Mitsui exclaimed happily, laughing hard.

Kogure: * Liar* * sweatdrop*

" When did ya move in, buddy?" Ryota asked.

" I just moved in yesterday." Sendoh merrily replied.

" OI Rukawa! Better close all of your curtains! Sendoh may have that spying telescope at his room!!!" Mitsui playfully slapped the younger teammate. 

" Do'aho."

" Sou na!!! I-I'd never do that!!!" Sendoh waved his hands high in the air, like he was surrendering and pleading innocent to the police. 

" Hn." Rukawa sighed and muttered before heading towards his house, leaving the others alone with Sendoh.

" Yare yare. He's always like that." Kogure said, scratching the back of his head. " Well, I think we need to go hom-"

" Matte!" Sendoh grabbed Kogure's arm a little bit harshly, but it didn't seem to hurt the bespectacled boy at all. Actually, he looked stunned upon the sudden movement of the Ace player. ( Uh oh. Mitsui's EYIENG this scene ^^)

 " Eh…nani?" Kogure asked politely.

" Um, I need you guys to help me out. Yoshimi said you guys could be of some help." Sendoh said, finally releasing Kogure's arm. Everyone looked at each other, and then shrugged.

" What help?" Mitsui asked.

" Could you guys teach me Rukawa's language?" Everyone's eyes widened.

" Rukawa's language? Why?" Asked Ayako.

" Please? I just need to."

They all looked at each other again, and then smiled. " Well, we don't mind."

A sudden and happy smile grew on Sendoh Akira's face, hearing the Shohoku guys' ( and girl's ) answer. 

" Sankyuu! Ah! Why don't you go inside our house?"

So, that's the beginning of Sendoh's lessons about Rukawa's language.

The next day, Rukawa Kaede suffered the same thing, Mitsui and the others bugged him to go home with them, and for Sendoh's case, he got his second day of " Learning Kae-chan's language" Class. ^^

" Okay! Mitsui-sensei! Miyagi-sensei! Kogure-sensei! Ayako-sensei! I'm ready!!!!" Exclaimed the happy little Akira, wearing a cloth on his head reading: " Work Hard!!!"

After hours of hard work and studying…

" Well! See you soon again, _sensei's!!!_!" Sendoh waved his hands in the air.

" Yeah." Kogure waved back while Mitsui gave the Ryonan ace a thumb up.

" See ya tomorrow!!!" Ayako bid before continuing on their walk towards Mitsui's parked car.

                As soon as the four people where out of sight, the spiky haired genius sighed heavily as he took off the cloth on his head. Unfortunately, the cloth slipped on his hands and flew away with a sudden gust of strong wind, and Akira panicked a bit and ran to catch the flying cloth. It took a little while before the cloth hung on some wire fence nearby, and with his incredible height, he was able to catch it with ease. Then he stood there, and stared…

Basketball court?

Yeah, the beyond the fence was a basketball court. It's not that big, though. Actually, it was only a half basketball court. It looked old and a bit rusty, but judging by the left footmarks at the soil around the gym that looked as if it belonged to someone who stepped in there yesterday, he knew it was still of some good use to someone.

Then something beyond the wire on his front caught his eye. A basketball. His eyes widen suddenly, but then he just grinned afterwards. How about this, huh? First time playing alone on a small court at this part of the world? With one final look at the ball behind the fence, he clawed his hands on the wires and jumped off to the other side, grabbed the ball and powerfully slammed the ball onto the hoop, creating a loud *burst of sound that echoed onto the hushed neighborhood.

                After displaying the powerful dunk, Sendoh was back again on the ground and he caught the ball on his hands. Weird. He didn't feel anything like what he felt when he was playing at his personal small court back there at his old home. Maybe he was just homesick. He missed the dear old sea nearby, the cool breeze and the fresh smell, youngsters splashing onto the wide swimming pool. Now, all that he sees are trees, ground, and houses. But one thing empowers his homesickness…an unknown thing that wraps his heart and stops time and problems.

                What?

                He played over and over again, fighting his inner self. What an idiot he is. He knew others feelings with just a look at the eye, but he doesn't know what he feels himself. Right then, he made a deal o himself: The first thing, whoever or whatever comes to him later would have a big connection to this * unknown* feeling. And whatever that is, he just leaves it to fate.

                After what seemed like three hours of practice, he dropped the ball onto the side of the fence and plopped himself beside it, raggedly breathing in for air. He hadn't played like that for so long, maybe because of his former tight schedule. But at least he had some good practice, but now he needs some good rest in return.

*~clang~*

                He suddenly popped into alertness when he heard the wire fence create some sound. He turned around but nothing was there. Before he could even heave into a sigh, someone suddenly landed in front of him, causing him to curse out loud.

" Shit! What was that?!"

                His eyes slowly crept up from foot to head of the person who just came in, or rather, jumped in from the fence. He grew stunned seeing that the face he was staring at belonged to Rukawa Kaede. He wore his usual blue and black practice dress and held two cans of drinks.

                " Is * shit* your informal * hello*?" 

                 Sendoh blinked twice before he released a smile of relief. " I'm afraid not." Sendoh clawed the wire fence in his hands and used it to stand up, and then he dusted his clothes. Simultaneously, Rukawa threw a can and a small blue towel from his pocket to Sendoh.

" Eh? What am I supposed to do with these? Hold it for you?" Sendoh asked, looking at the towel and the red can.

" Do'aho." Came Rukawa's reply as he sat on the far side of the half court, opening the other can and taking a sip from it.

" Oh, sorry." He took a good grip at the towel and wiped it on his face, and then hung it on his shoulder.

Jiffies later, he remembered the deal he made to himself a while ago. _The first thing, whoever or whatever comes to him later would have a big connection to this * unknown* feeling_. His eyes widened as saucers as he shifted them to stare at the younger ace at the other side of the half court, back leaned on the wire fence while silently drinking from the can.

Could he…?

Right then and there, he felt blood rushing up to his ears and cheeks. No…can't be… He needs to say or at least do something to somehow shift his attention or whatsoever just to hide this * something*.

" Um…you…always play here?" He slowly asked, taking the towel to his hands again and wiped it onto his flushed cheeks, or rather * covering* it. Rukawa shifted his attention on him and stared for quite a while.

" Un." He replied, and then looked at a faraway place once more.

" But…er-- isn't it you have a court at your house? Why bother play here?"

" Like it here." he replied again, but this time, he didn't look at Sendoh.

" Ah, I see…" 

Little Akira felt like smiling as he eyed the basketball beside him. Hm…why not play with him one-on-one? That'll be just great. He picked the ball on his right hand and dribbled it gently just so it could make a sound that'll catch the younger boy's attention.

" Hey, wanna play?" Asked Sendoh, lifting the ball a bit higher.

Rukawa stared for a moment, then looked away again. " Ch."

" What does that 'Ch' stand for? Yes? No?"

" No." Rukawa replied as he stood up.

" Huh? Why?"

" I don't want you to think that I'm gonna take the advantage fighting an exhausted person."

Sendoh couldn't help but smile again. Was that a tone of thoughtfulness he just heard? Hehe, Rukawa seems to be coldhearted and he doesn't care bout the world, but  like any other ordinary human beings, he has his "caring" side.

" What about tomorrow after school then? Four thirty?" Sendoh asked before Rukawa could climb up the wire fence. Rukawa subsequently stopped on what he was about to do. He paused for a while, and then turned a bit (note: his head only) to see Sendoh with the corner of his eye. 

" Un." He replied monotonously before continuing on climbing the wire fence and exciting the scene on the older boy's eyes.

As soon as Rukawa was out of sight, Sendoh leaned back on the wire fence and clutched the lent towel tightly. 

Tomorrow, huh?

He fell asleep for a while before waking up in the dark, stars serving as his light. He decided to go home moments later or else his mother might grow sick worrying about him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~split…splatter…splash…~*

Sendoh stood under the heavy pouring rain, the hood of his jacket on. On his right hand, he held the old basketball dejectedly, and inside his jacket was the towel lent to him yesterday. It was past five, and the person he was waiting was still not there…

_How long would I wait? How long could I wait? I fell my feet are glued to the ground…I can't move…I feel that I must wait…_

Sendoh sighed miserably. Maybe…maybe he really won't come. 

He gripped the basketball harder in dismay. 

_Pause…wait…stop…_

The raven-haired boy stared out of his huge window, staring at the fine rain pouring out to the streets. He tucked his hands on his chest and heaved out a deep sigh. His heart behind his ribs felt like it was twisting, running, crumpling, and all. His conscience haunted him down. Should he come? Should he not? At the first place, why should he? It's not that he's chickening out because of the rain. It's because…

Because…Why…?

After drowning himself in his thoughts, he banged his head softly on the glass of his window with a silent thud.

_K'so._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akira opened his wet eyes as he lifted them to meet someone else's shoes. He felt that the rain stopped momentarily, but he could still hear the soft noise caused by the water droplets that fall onto the ground. Though there was no sun, he could feel someone's shadow, someone's there. He smiled sadly to himself. He didn't knew why but he just had to smile.

" Here." a whitish hand stretched out in front of him. Sendoh looked at it first, but not at the owner. He first pushed back a stray lock of wet hair aside before taking the hand into his, then using his other, he pushed himself up to stand on his own two feet.

" Sendoh."

The voice. The tone. He couldn't be mistaken. It was him. He lifted his eyes from the ground and all his doubts flew away. Rukawa Kaede was standing infront of him, dressed in normal clothes with a blue umbrella on his right hand, covering the both of them. He had his usual blank expression, a hand on his pocket. Sendoh couldn't help but to look down once more.

" It's already eight o'clock." Rukawa's deep voice came. Sendoh just nodded in response. _Yes, I was waiting for about three hours and thirty minutes under the cold, lonely rain. But why can't I even get into the mood of anger? Neither am I happy._

Rukawa gripped the umbrella tighter on his hand as the words came out of his voice box hoarsely but clear. " Riss."

Sendoh then felt his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. _Riss_…wait, that meant--

Before he could even react a bit, Rukawa gave he umbrella to him quickly and then sped off under the rain, leaving a bewildered Sendoh Akira behind. Sendoh was in a state of shock and he could not absorb what was happening, not until a few seconds had passed by. 

He smiled happily as he held the umbrella firmly on his hands.

_Riss_…that meant one wonderful thing. _Sorry_

_Rukawa's POV_

_What was that? What was that all about? Why did I run away? Why did I say sorry? Did I just blurt the words out? Where my actions noticed? Damn! Why am I being flooded with questions?! This…this is insane!!!_

_But come to think of it, why was he there? I thought it was just a joke…that he'd come. And even add the fact that it was raining cats and dogs out there._

_Was he…persistent to see me and have a match with me?_

_Goddamn Sendoh Akira. Goddamn his fucking persistence. He looked so…PITIFUL under the rain that I couldn't help but apologize._

_My heart, Crashing onto my ribs, the beats haunt me down._

_Shit, this is so wrong.._

_Am I in.._

_In love?_

_You damn fucking shit Rukawa Kaede! You are a piece of ****!!!How could that be? I never even knew what love is at the first place. It's for low-minded people. And why the hell am I thinking like this? I'm totally not myself now!!!_

_Ch'. Better go to sleep._

_But I need something to solve my problem…_

_If that's the only way…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kaede reached out for the phone at the side of his bed and swiftly dialed a number. The phone at the other line rang a few times before someone picked up to answer it.

" Yes! This is Miyame speaking? May I help you?" A cheerful, full of energy voice answered.

" Miyame. It's me." Rukawa replied, flopping on his bed.

" Ah! Kaede! What made you call, old pal?"

" Square court, 4:30 PM tomorrow."

" Huh?" Before Miyame Izumo could even realize it, her childhood friend hung the phone. All she could hear now was the long "beeps" over and over again.

" Wha---Kaede-kun? Kaede? Kae…really, that guy…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Good Morning!!!" Sendoh greeted usually as he met Rukawa on their gate, preparing his bike. Rukawa, as usual, didn't reply. Instead, he placed his bag carelessly on the basket of his bikes and took a last glance at its brakes.

" Um, here's your towel. I forgot to give it back yesterday…" Sendoh reached for his bag and carefully took the blue face towel and handed it out vigilantly, along with a grateful smile to the younger lad. Rukawa eyed it by the corner of his eye, but that only lasted for seconds.

" Keep it. I'm not using that anymore." he replied as he hoped onto his bike.

" O--kay…. Ah! Before I forget! I'd like to say--"

" Square court, 4:30 PM" Rukawa butted ion before speeding off to school in his bike, leaving a very bewildered and in a state-of-shock Sendoh behind.

" Argh…why does he have to run away all the time?!?"

So the normal day passed, except that Miyame was bugging Rukawa all day long about what would happen and stuff later, at four thirty.  But as everyone knows, Rukawa is used to these things [girls bugging him on his day to day life /argh! Wouldn't those girls leave? They suck!!!! Anyway…/], so he hasn't said a thing for a while except "yes", "no", "do'aho", and 'ossu" 

On the other hand, far away from Shohoku, Sendoh couldn't concentrate well. He even fell from the staircase and landed on the remaining 12 steps. Good thing he didn't receive 12 lumps. What he received was twelve bumps on the head due to Coach Taoka's anger of him not paying attention in the practices. (Wow! Rhyming words! ^. ^)

After what seemed like eternity of waiting, dismissal time was finally announced with a loud ring of the bell. Students hail and rejoice as they hop outside the school grounds, doing whatever they want to do with their after-school life.

" Kaede!!!" Miyame called out to Rukawa, waving her hands in the air. Rukawa didn't respond, probably he didn't see her since he was mounting on his bike. Miyame got a bit pissed off as she ran to him at full speed, giving Rukawa a hard slap on the head.

" Hey! I'm calling you, you freak! Couldn't you just even shrug or say hi dammit!!!! Then yesterday you even gave me those stupid directions and you don't wanna say what's the real reason? Of c'mon!!!! Argh!!!!"

Rukawa stood up from his fall with little Miyame's flying over his head. " Ch'"

Another heavy slap greeted him on his face.

" CH?!?!?!? Is that what I get from you?!?!?!? And you even have he nerve to get mad but the fact is I should BE the one who should get mad!!!!!" (Good thing that they were about a mile or blahblah measurements away from the school. Shinetai's are not there to get mad or something or else they could've killed Miyame^^)

" Stop bugging me, okay? Just wait."

By that time, they reached the square court. ( Take note: that is where Sendoh waited yesterday) Rukawa parked his bike somewhere else and hoped into the mini court, not even bothering to help Miyame get in.

After some trials, Miyame grumpily placed her hands on her waist and tapped her feet on the ground. " Would you mind? I'm wearing a skirt, a mini skirt, thank you. How the hell could I climb this without being seen?"

Getting no reply from the silent guy before her, she sighed as she carefully made her way up and down the wire fence.

" Ah!!! Why don't you put a door to this fence! That'll be better!"

Rukawa's cell suddenly received a message as he reached for it on his left pocket. It came from Sendoh, saying that he'll be there in a minute. After reading, Rukawa erased the message and placed the cell back to it's original place, as of nothing happened.

" Who was that?" Miyame asked, getting a bit excited. She went by Rukawa's side and nudged him a bit. " Ne, ne…"

" Hey, Miyame." Rukawa said, facing her. 

" Hm?"  
                "I have a little favor to ask." He said uncharacteristically, his voice sounded like a child that pleads dearly.

" Hoa!!!! This is new!!! Rukawa Kaede, asking a favor to me?" Miyame said in an amused tone. "Well? Let's hear it."

"Could you…? Damn! Should I say it??? / Could you…/this is just SHIT!!!/"

" What? I couldn't wait all day long."

Rukawa dropped his head and eyes as they were gradually covered with his raven hair. He mumbled something softly, so soft that even an ant couldn't hear. Miyame, being a low-patient girl she is, went near him, cupped a hand on her ear as her brows met in the middle of her head furiously.

" WHAAATT?!?!" She hollered out loudly.

Just then, Rukawa grabbed her by the collar and he pulled her close to him, so close that Miyame could actually hear his heartbeat questioning itself. More to her surprise, he leaned down and sought her lips fast, and a little insincere.

Miyame had her eyes wide open. She could not believe what is happening. It was almost a dream, no; it was a dream for her. This is impossible. No way could this emotionless guy do something aggressive like that. Not Kaede. 

She couldn't help but break into tears. She recently has a boyfriend and her boyfriend hadn't kissed her yet. This was her first. Rukawa had stolen her first.

" Wah! I arrived at last!!!! Rukawa! Ruka--"

Sensing his other guest had just arrived, he smiled sadly through the kiss and pulled Miyame closer to the fact that she was being squished in the middle of his strong arms and his powerful chest. She tried to struggle free but it was obviously of no use under the desperate mind.

Rukawa didn't even dare to look at Sendoh. He acted as if he didn't exist in this world. What he did was he continued on what eh was doing…._ unwillingly._

After a few moments, he halted, his lips a bit swollen from it's first actual kiss. He brushed a loose stray lock of hair out of his eyes and looked at Miyame's deep orbs that wanted to scream out loud in confusion caused by the sudden happenings.

" Go now. I'll just talk to you later." He whispered on her ear. Miyame, without any hesitation, ran towards the wire fence, and climbed up straight ahead. She didn't even care about the fact that she was wearing a skirt. The moment her feet touched the ground once more, she clamped a hand on her lips, tears flowing more on her cheeks. 

She lifted her head a bit and met a melancholy-struck spiky-haired boy looking back at her. After a few moments, she ran past him and vanished out of sight, running onto the coldness of the night intersecting with the warmth of the afternoon.

…

" Did…I interrupt something?" Sendoh slowly asked.

Rukawa shook his head.

" …You sure?"

Rukawa gave another nod.

Sendoh, at first hesitantly, but after a few seconds of self-conflict, silently clawed his hands on the wire fence and pulled himself up, successfully landing inside the square court.

" Sorry, I'm late." He said, forcing out a grin.

" I don't mind. You're not late at all.

" You think so?"

A simple nod was the reply.

" Oh well, I think my job's done here. I better go home now. See ya." Sendoh stepped backward, paused for a while, and then quickly left the place.

Finally being left alone, Rukawa smashed his body onto the wire fence, making it unstable. After that, he shrunk onto the ground.

_Now I've made myself stupid…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Bartender! Gimme another Jin and Tony…."

" Sendoh! Stop that!! You're damn drunk!" Koshino halted Sendoh from drinking his 6th glass, but Sendoh was far more powerful that him. He managed to force the glass into his mouth and drink all of it in one gulp.

" What the hell has gotten into you?"

" Hah…what do I care?! And what do you care for that matter? You don't know anything, Hiroaki!" Exclaimed the drunken ace. Koshino fell silent for a while. " Hey, gimme another one! I'm enjoying this fucking drink!!! HAHAH--"

" Would you please calm down!" Koshino demanded silently. Sendoh stopped for a while in being like a wild guy and placed his 7th shot down.

" Hiroaki…do we really need to be hurt? Is this part of our lives?"

Koshino shrugged. " Maybe."

" Why?! Did I do something miserable in my past life to deserve hell? This is my first love; this is where I understood that word deeply. But why should it cause so much pain? I admit, I haven't confessed yet what I feel, and I even doubt if he knows. But the feeling…it hurts so much…So much! Maybe, I won't even have the chance to confess. I'd bring this on until my last breath. But this is a big burden…my heart will always remain heavy if I bring this with me…"

Hiroaki Koshino remained hushed as he emptied his glass of water.

" Sendoh, go home now buddy. Tomorrow, you'll feel better."

Sendoh groggily stood and walked out of the Pub, swinging from side to side. Koshino offered some help, but his help was in the wrong timing. Sendoh was so upset that he turned down t he offer in a very harsh way.

Koshino couldn't help but pity the Ryonan Ace. He felt Sendoh's pain was deep. He also felt the same way when he tried to court a girl but the girl refused him. It felt so painful that he couldn't sleep for days. Right then, he believed that first loves doesn't last.

He watched Sendoh walk slowly at the sidewalk, the low-lighted street made him look as if he vanished into the draftiness of the night.

~~~~~

Sendoh stopped at a small alley. The alley was so small that only two persons could fit in since the alley was in between to huge buildings. He leaned on the right side and closed his eyes, wishing that he should've just died.

The moment he opened his eyes, he caught a breath-taking sight. It was he, walking at past the alley he was on. Being semi-drunk, he caught up with him and pushed the younger boy with him at the alley.

" Damn you." He cursed, his deep cerulean eyes meeting the younger boy's deep sea blue ones.

" You smell like alcohol." Rukawa replied monotonously.

" I don't care." Sendoh said, inching closer. " I've got to wipe of the unnecessary feeling on that petite lips of yours, mister. I don't want germs creeping up on my territory."

" …Don't…" Rukawa stopped. Sendoh was so close he couldn't react more. This is what he really wanted. To taste those sweet lips he longed for.

Sendoh brushed his lips against Rukawa's, slightly at first. But as jiffies passed, Rukawa snapped back into reality. No, this is wrong! This is so wrong! HE wanted to push or punch Sendoh at the face, but his body reacted differently, his right hand delivered a strong punch on Sendoh's left side that caused him to release Rukawa's lips.

Sendoh whimpered in pain and sank onto the ground whereas Rukawa stared at the cause of his actions. He felt so guilty. Seeing Sendoh in so much pain was hell in his eyes. Hearing Sendoh's whimpers where hell in his ears. Feeling Sendoh's pain was hell in his heart. 

Rukawa ran away. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't face Sendoh anymore. He's done so much to him that he's too ashamed to talk to him again or see him.

Does everything end here? 

Everything should end here…

" Don't…go…" Sendoh managed to murmur before losing consciousness…

Sendoh grew sick and his left side of the waist ached so much due to the displacement of one of his ribs. He needed to rest in his house and he wasn't able togo out.

Many friends and families visited him there, but his most awaited guest hasn't arrived yet. He waited desperately for him to come, though it may seem impossible. For the young lad to do so.

Until one day, news from his father came that they needed to migrate to America. That is because the company of his dad works better there than in Japan. Another reason was to let foreign doctors cure Sendoh's injury faster. Of course, he couldn't do anything but to agree. He knew that he couldn't rebel against his father, for it was for his own safety.

" Rukawa, damn I! Where the hell are you going?! Come with us right now!!!" Mitsui and the others pulled Rukawa onto the car. Rukawa fought back but it was no use.

" Where are you taking me?!"

" To the airport." Kogure answered.

" What the hell would I do there?" Rukawa asked impatiently.

" Don't you know? Sendoh's flight would be today! He would be leaving Japan and he'd never come back! Hear me? He'd never come back!!!"

Rukawa, hearing this, stopped from fighting back and settled for a while.

" I'm leaving." Rukawa said as he fought back once more.

" No, you wont! Are you just running way because you bring with you the guilt and all of those fucking stuff?! Rukawa, be a man! Face all those!" Mitsui preached out loud.

" What do you guys know?" Rukawa asked, raising his voice tone.

" What do you think of us? Slow learners? Bad adapters?!" Mitsui shouted back.

" Both of you calm down!" Ryota halted the two. Mitsui inhaled deeply as he fixed his position on the chair.

" Rukawa, this is your last chance. You wouldn't want to waste it, don't you? Admit the fact that you couldn't help it. Sooner or later, you'll regret it. You'd be the one who'd chase back time. If only I did this, if only I did that. It'll sound like you've wasted your life for nothing." Rukawa stayed calm under Kogure's words.

" He's right." Mitsui remarked.

" I hope you understand why we do thins, Rukawa." Ryota added.

Rukawa was speechless.

The moment they reached the airport, they were still able to catch Sendoh at the front of the big sin saying " This way to the boarding place". They where dragging Rukawa along.

" Sendoh!!!!" Ryota exclaimed, waving his hand in the air. Sendoh turned around to see them…and him…

" Hi." He greeted.

" Good thing we were able to catch you." Kogure sighed.

" Oh, by the way, here's Rukawa. You could talk to him or say anything. Bye!!!" Mitsui said, pushing Rukawa to the front.

" Have a safe trip, buddy." Ryota patted Sendoh's back before they ran away, leaving the two alone.

" Hello." Greeted Sendoh with his signature smile. Rukawa, as usual, didn't answer.

" I have something for you…" Sendoh reached for the pocket of his bag and took a letter put, handed it to Rukawa, then grinned.

" There are some things that I can't say in person. I was hoping to give this to you through Mitsui, but then, since you're here, I personally give that to you." Sendoh picked up his bag and patted Rukawa on the shoulder. " Goodbye." 

Slowly, he walked towards the boarding place.

Rukawa went outside to watch the airplanes fly to the sky. He sat on a small fence and opened the letter.

"_Rukawa,_

_I'd like to say sorry. At the same time, I'd like to thank you. You've been a friend to me though you don't see it in the same way. Nevertheless, I don't care about that thing._

_By the way, I'd also like to say sorry that I studied your language without your permission. I wanted to at least show you that I could do what you can, but I don't think that's my reason anymore. Anyway, your language was great. I enjoyed studying it. But there is something missing. Something feels incomplete in your language. And that, I'd like to say. I've studied the pattern of your language, and this is what I found missing._

_IVEOU…(aishiteru)_

_About that, I really do. It may sound wrong, something forbidden. But it depends on the mind that looks at it. For me, I don't think its wrong. It's not that I'm saying that we're gay. Is it wrong to love? Can you control your feelings? I ever I can, I did. But the fact is that I can't do it…_

_Did I choose you? Did I plan to love you? I did not, but it was destiny and God who pulled me into it. You wrapped my heart unnoticed. I am hooked on you. I can't bear to set you free._

_That time I saw you with her at the square court, I felt my heart break. As if right then and there, I wanted to die. I want you to know that. I'm not asking you to love me back. I just couldn't bear this feelings without saying this to you."_

Rukawa placed the letter down to hold his tears. He was not yet through with the letter, but he had to stop for a while or else he'd really cry. But then, he felt his heart drop. IVEOU, the only word in his language he kept to himself. How did Sendoh know that? He held the letter tightly and felt that it was such a waste. He was a fool.  Good thing that Kogure and the others were concerned about this. If ever they weren't there, he wouldn't know, and he'd regret it for his life.

He looked up as the plane Sendoh was on taxies onto the runway. He smiled lightheartedly, wishing Sendoh a good trip. But then, he noticed smoke coming out of the engine. He panicked at the danger.

Moments later…

The plane exploded.

Rukawa couldn't believe his eyes. He hopped past the fence and ran towards the runway, hoping that Sendoh was still alive or okay. It was a long run from his place to the plane, and his agony felt like it was doubled in every minute that passes.

" Sendoh!!!" He ran into one of the bodies scattered on the floor. Recognizing it was he; he helped him into a sitting position.

" Sendoh, are you alright? Sendoh!!!" 

He then noticed that Sendoh's eyes were open, but they weren't moving. His body was cold, and his chest wasn't moving. Rukawa checked for his pulse, but he found none.

" No…" He cried softly. " Not now…not now…" He cried more. He then closed Sendoh's eyes to eternal sleep after taking a last glance at those cerulean eyes that he'd never see again once he closes it.

He remained there, crying softly while hugging the body close.

He then opened the letter once more to read how it ends…

_" Right now, I'm leaving. You may be happy because I'm finally out of your life. But I won't forget you. Never._

_… Maybe, I'm already at another place when you finish this sentence. I'd miss you. And I'd always love you._

_Sendoh Akira"_

~~~~~

Morning sun kissed Rukawa Kaede's face gently. He woke up and prepared his things one by one, ate his breakfast, then went outside to hop onto his bike and ride the way to Shohoku high.

The moment he reached the gate, he saw Mitsui, Kogure, Miyagi, and Ayako waiting for him outside, face enlightened at his sight but went back into the serious ones after a while.

" Rukawa, we're here to come with you. We'll escort you to school." Mitsui said with a smile. Rukawa sent no response. He just hopped onto his bike.

" Rukawa…"

" No thanks. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." was his reply. He grinned a bit before starting on his journey to the school, leaving the four behind, speechless.

It has been a week after Sendoh was buried. Everyday was adding to Rukawa's pain of losing someone important to him. HE didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. It was all unfair…for him.

_I can't understand._

_Love comes your way when you don't ask for it_

_But when you do, it's gone._

_Why do we need to regret?_

_I should have loved him back._

_I should have listened to my heart._

_I know it's wrong._

_But I should've fought for it if I really love him._

_Why am I so stupid?_

_I just want to slap myself over and over._

_I was the reason of both our pains._

_I blame him, but it was I._

_Now, he's gone, what else could I do?_

_Weep?_

_Maybe._

_But my tears couldn't do anything._

_Even though I cry until I die._

_Even if I cry blood._

_Nothing will happen._

_He won't be back again Maybe I'll just see him soon…_

Right there, Rukawa though of those things. Just then, the brake of his bike broke, and he couldn't get off the road. More to his misfortune, a truck at a high speed was passing by. He didn't even have the time to react. He was stuck there. He couldn't move…

" Rukawa!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!"

_I'd see him…_

_I'd be seeing him…_

_Right now._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Owari

7/11/03

Author's note:

There is my little tribute for this very special day! Today's SenRu day!!! I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review as a tribute to both of them….

Arigato!!!

Hagaki Ozuno.


End file.
